


WIP - The Life and Loves of Eric Raymond

by lovelymissoye



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: WIP, eric raymond - Freeform, jem and the holograms - Freeform, teaser fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymissoye/pseuds/lovelymissoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a fic idea:</p><p>http://lovelymissoye.tumblr.com/post/41032789079/lovelymissoye-outrageousscreencaps-techrat</p><p>Essentially about Eric and Techrat's backstory and massive feels ensued and now for some reason I'm actually attempting to write it. So here's a first draft teaser! PLEASE tell me what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP - The Life and Loves of Eric Raymond

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am of the Theatre and am told this shows through in my writing. I do not apologize for this but I do warn you ahead of time.

Eric had driven half the night to get here but it had paid off. It was the early morning of the first day at his new school. The beginning of the rest of his life. College. His car was stuffed with the boxes and bags that were to be the seeds of his future living. He parked and eagerly went up to the group of RAs directing new students to their appropriate dorms. He was right where he needed to be. Unfortunately, he was on the third floor with not an elevator in sight. But it was the first day of the rest of his life! He mustn’t start out thinking negatively. This can be exercise! Great Exercise! Cardio to strengthen him for other physical endeavors of a more pleasurable nature… Eric had always wanted to try ballroom dancing. Up and down the stairs he went carrying boxes and parcels large and small to fill his empty room, his roommate had yet to arrive. Next? His desk chair. A comfortable masterpiece of butt cushions. Sadly it was also bulky. He struggled up the steps with his massive desk chair wondering why he had bothered to bring it. Only thoughts of long nights of homework with his cheeks nestled gently upon the hand sewn cushions could keep him going. Halfway up the stairs, Eric does his best to re-angle the chair to get it around the corner and attempts to walk backwards up the steps in hopes of dragging the chair the rest of the way. This is his mistake. Unless one is accustomed to walking up stairs backwards it is unwise to first attempt to do so in high risk situations. He loses his grip and the chair starts to fall down the stairs and with cruel irony it easily rounds the corner he maneuvered and continues to fall.

“NOOOO!!!!!! Damn it!” He’s gonna have to drag it all the way up again.

He begrudgingly walks down the stairs, thinking he might take a break before heading up the stairs again. And then he sees her. She was righting his chair. A beautiful woman. Hair short and curly. Her skin was a beautiful light warm brown. She was a solid young woman, the kind you’d think could hold her own in a fight but she was vivacious, vibrant. The type of woman who made you think of a field of wildflowers and possibly running through one. All of this, He got just from her picking up a chair.

“Sorry! That’s my chair. Thanks for picking it up.”  
“It’s a nice chair.” She had a nice voice. Not low or high but somewhere pleasantly in the middle where it held qualities of both. His thoughts not mine.  
“Thanks.”  
“It fell down the stairs.”  
“Yeah I know. I was almost at the third floor too.”  
“Sucks.”  
“yeah it does.”  
“Want me to help you carry it back up?”  
“Oh! No it’s cool, I couldn’t impose on you.”  
“I got nothing better to do. Large items are hard enough to carry on your own. Let alone up stairs.”  
“All right. Thanks.”

They started up the stairs and though the chair was still heavy and difficult to maneuver, it was significantly less heavy then before and there were no more slip ups. After the chair was safely in front of his desk, she offered to help him move the rest of his things up. He again tried to protest but she had moved in the day before and had yet to organize and was now using him as a tool for procrastinating. So, thanked her again for her help and they were off. As they unloaded his car and walked up to his room to deliver his things, they talked and he learned she was at school to study music, to which he replied that he was there to study music production.

“Well how about that?” she said, both pleased and amused, “sounds like we’re a match made in heaven.” Serendipity, you gotta love it.

They finished after about 20 minutes and they made their way to the vending machines. He wanted to buy her a soda as a thank you. And seeing as she was a college student and it was free soda, she eagerly accepted. After he purchased the soda they noticed a gumball machine in the room. Why is there a gumball machine in the room you may ask? I don’t know, my old university had a swing set on it, I’m not here to judge.

“A gumball machine! Dude! Buy me a gumball too!”  
“What? I just bought you a soda. I’m not rich you know.” To Eric, 25 cents might as well be along the same line as 25 thousand dollars. His being a college student.  
“What? 25 cents is a small investment. Especially in something so valuable.”  
“What? Promises of future free labor?”  
“Well yeah, but that’s only because it comes with the territory. FRIENDSHIP man. Look at us. How we’ve met.First day of college? the chair? Music? Music production? It is a textbook case of the beginning of a beautiful friendship. The gumballs are here to solidify that.”  
“A gumball’s gonna do all that?”  
“Of course.Gumballs are a long held international symbol of friendship and goodwill. Everyone knows that Eric.”  
“Really? Everyone knows that?”  
“Yes! So congrats! You’ve finally joined the hallowed ranks entitled ‘everyone’. From now on, whenever someone says the well known, catch all, checkmate phrase: ‘everyone knows that’? YOU can finally say, ‘that’s me. I’M everyone.’”

At this point, Eric could no longer tell if she was kidding and just trying to get some free candy out of him or if she just really loved gumballs and was here to spread the gumball gospel as far as her voice could go. But truthfully, he was hooked either way.  
“You’re really enthusiastic about this.” Was all Eric could think of in reply.  
“Of course! Gumballs are bright, colorful, and add an aesthetic to any room that can only be described as ‘nostalgic’. They’re instantly recognized but at the same time are mysterious. Is this really a gumball in my hand? Or is it in actuality a jawbreaker? Both are a delicious colorful candy, true. But one can be bitten into and savored for all its qualities and can bend and expand if consumed correctly. While a jawbreaker must be savored slowly and in one way and you can only see all it has to offer after a long LONG time. So too with friendships. Both are valid and fulfilling and should be in your life to live it fully and savor all life’s sweet delicacies but in terms of the whole goodwill bit, the immediate openness of a gumball lends itself to the metaphor more easily.”  
“I feel… I feel as if you just made that all up…”  
“Well I didn’t. Now buy me some candy for a quarter so we can be friends forever.”

And he bought it. They walked back as she chewed and blew bubbles. They shared the soda he had bought her because in all the candy-centered philosophical excitement he had forgotten to buy his own soda. They spoke of music and candy and cars and dreams and just as she had said, it was a textbook case of the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment cause you luv me :) and because feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
